Beyond A Lifetime
by Vampiratelady
Summary: They were cursed. The pirates who drank the water of youth had lived and died again and again for hundreds of years. They tried to undo the spell for years and years on end, looking for the twelve fountains of youth. Will finding the twelfth fountain give them peace? Or just more hell.
1. Note From The Author

Beyond A Lifetime

Summary:

They were cursed. The pirates who drank the water of youth had lived and died again and again for hundreds of years. They tried to undo the spell for years and years on end, looking for the twelve fountains of youth. Will finding the twelfth fountain give them peace? Or just more hell.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Complete Summary:

Jack and the others had tried to undo the spell of the fountain of youth, which was specifically called the fountain of rebirth; one of the twelve fountains of life. But they didn't know that when they drank from it.

The goddess of the fountain showed herself in front of them saying that they were not immortals.. in the way that they had expected. Bur rather they will have endless lives by being reincarnated til the end of time.

In order to undo the spell, they have to at least find all the fountains. She had warned them of the dangers of such quest because the fountains were scattered in all of universe.

Meaning in other planets or cosmos.. They were doomed to wait for the civilization that would enable them to travel to the stars and beyond.

Characters:

**Main:**

**Captain Jack Sparrow **(still a pirate but insanely rich)

**Elizabeth Turner-Swann** (Teague's apprentice)

**Angelica **(Black Beard's daughter)

**William Turner **(contains spoiler)

**Edward Teague **(Jack's father, and Elizabeth's boss in the story)

**Captain Barbossa **(Still a pirate)

These are some of the characters altered to fit for my plot: I do not own them, so please don't sue me.

**Johanssen Gibbs. **(Jack's closest friend), he was a descendant of Joshamee Gibbs

***Charles Weatherby Swann. **(Elizabeth's uncle in the story)

**Goergham Beckett. **(Villain in the story, Cutler's descendant)

**Carl Norrington. **(Elizabeth's suitor)

***Maria Cristina **(Anamaria's descendant, Elizabeth's friend)

***Lizzie **(Jack's dog)

***Nick Gentry **(contains spoiler)

***Gods and goddesses of the Fountain **(Six gods and six goddesses of life)

*other gods as well.. wait for cupid!

Setting: Time

**Futuristic. **Also contains flashbacks.

Genre:

**Romance, Humor, Drama, Sci-Fi, Supernatural**

I tried to make the story light and funny with lots of witty fluffs between the hero and heroine. It's futuristic but I didn't want to put light sabers, laser beams, and such because it'll ruin the fun and my sanity.

This is my first time writing a futuristic story. So please have mercy.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters used in this story are Disney's property. The story, however, is mine. But I don't profit money and just the pleasure to write.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I changed the chapter and I apologize. The story started on the ball. Some parts were changed. But everything else I hoped was improved. I changed it because of the flow of the story. But the plot remains the same.

Once again, I'm sorry. But this one's a better start.

Read and Review

.

.

.

.

...

Chapter One

The Fabian estate, a colossal mansion with a modernistic style from its elegant wide windows and classical facade, was surrounded by flying vehicles. A black limousine landed onto the landing in front. The wheels tucked inside the engine flipped over as it reached the ground. Several centuries passed by and now humanity had reached the peak of scientifical knowledge. People of this age now have had gravitational cars as a means of transport.

A footman wearing a black tuxedo opened the car with a bow as a man came out. He regarded the building with a loop sided smile. A group of ladies eyed him with interest as they examined his expensive clothes, a long dark coat with formal navy blue shirt tapered with gold links at the throat. As for the lower body, he wore a fitted black pants with a partnering black shoes on his feet.

He walked with a slow gait and manly prowl. And the ladies batted their eyelashes at him as he passed by. They followed him and watched as he entered the the building.

"It's him, isn't it?" One lady whispered to her companion.

"Yes, I believe it's him. Who would mistake such a man?" And they giggled excitedly.

"Come one, Vanessa, maybe my papa would introduce us." The lady with bright red hair and pale white skin pulled a mirror from her purse and moistened her red lips. "What do you think?" She asked with a hopeful expression and devilish smile.

"I hope your father allow you within ten miles of him. You know he's a notorious rake!" Her friend exclaimed and made exaggerated gestures. "Rather dashing, no? There's something piratey with him. And pirates are dangerous people, net ces pas?" She copied his walk and raised her chin in a pose.

The lady named Vanessa laughed at her antics. "Let's go meet with danger then?" She hooked arms with her friends and walked toward the entrance doors.

...

Elizabeth Swann heard the automated doors open and watched Teague enter the foyer through the reflection in the mirror in the dressing table. Her boss, Edward Teague, tipped his tricorn hat at her. "We're going to land in a matter of minutes."

Elizabeth didn't reply and finished applying her earrings. Afterward she stood and turned to face the older man. "Are you sure this is going to work?' She raised a brow and clutched the fabric of her dress. There's no other words to describe the dress aside from 'indecent'. And very much so. She scowled down at the dress.

Teague chuckled knowing the reason behind the woman's dejected look was not from a sense of modesty but from a different sense altogether. If there's anything Elizabeth liked about clothes, it was their function to hide as many weapons as she could manage to carry. But now it seemed she could not even bring a gun because the dress showed a great portion of her back, shoulders, arms and one lovely leg, peaking from the long slit at the side.

"Fashion had never amused me hundred of centuries ago and it still doesn't now. Only that my apparent dislike of confining corsets is no match for my abhorrent dislike for too much exposure to air." She said wjth vehemence, eyeing a bare leg. Then she glared at Teague. "I have to protest this absurd plan, Teague, but I couldn't possibly fight wearing this." She indicated the dress with her hands, her frown increasing.

"I assure you that every man wouldn't dare fight with you if you wear that dress." Teague leaned against the wall and smiled.

Elizabeth snorted. Unfazed. "And give some heathen lady the chance to?"

"I'm sure Jackie will take care of that."

"And enjoy it for sure." Elizabeth said with a disdainful huff before she reached over the purse with a long shoulder strap hanging on the wall.

...

"Captain Jack?" A female voice called. Small but high-pitched. It was not the voice he was waiting to hear but Jack turned to face the lady. "Yes, madam?"

The lady extended her hand demurely. Jack leaned down and placed a kiss on the knuckles. He smiled at her before straightening back. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of such angelic company?" He said with his habitual coquettish charm.

"I'm Vanessa DeFrance. I've heard about you many times." She tilted her head and curved her shoulders in a blatant display. Jack smile widened. Her statement was nothing new for the past years. And it amused him how each lady looked differently but think exactly alike.

"And what have you heard, m'lady?" He said.

"Oh," She batted her eyelashes and pursed her lips in thought. Jack knew it was a well practiced move. He was also experienced on such gestures that he could watch the guests without appearing snobbish. Nearly everyone who's invited had arrived.

"I hope what you heard is not unpleasant." He said to her.

She gave an intentional gasp. "Have you done something unpleasant, Captain?" She whispered, rolling the word 'captain' in her tongue.

Jack leaned closer to her and breathed the words, "Do you really want to know, madam?"

The lady simpered a smile, but before she could answer him, the crowd grew silent. Jack raised his eyes and watched everyone. They were looking at the entrance.

He turned and stared; his body hardening.

A woman was standing in the doorway. Her familiar golden locks was gleaming against the bright lights of the chandeliers. The curly strands framed an oval face and fluttered around her curvaceous shoulders. It covered one side of her chest. Straight and tall. She walked with a confidence of a queen. Chin raised and an eyebrow curved haughtily which showed how undaunted she was by the crowd. She had a jaded expression and a hawk like stare that made people cower. And her mouth– those familiar soft lips when opened– spoke with a sharp intelligence and frankness that bothered on offensive. And Jack knew how easily that mouth could deceive anyone with just the use of calculated flattery. A skill he himself often used.

The expression on her face was more striking than the simple but seductive dress. A dress that he himself had chosen. Jack knew the simplicity of the dress would display or rather emboss her character rather than mask it. It fueled her charisma in the confidence in which she carried herself, and no one would possibly mistake her for an easy-to-get trollop no matter how wicked the dress may seemed to be. And that was partially the reason he wanted her to wear it. The good portion of it was for his own selfish amusement.

Jack smiled.

All of the guests followed her movement. Her stride were strong and long and so much different from the way most ladies walk. Finally, she came to a stop infront of the host, the head of the Golden Aristocrat.

Jack watched as Elizabeth bowed to the man and exchanged a few words before walking away. Like what was planned, she stayed close and used her charming self to advantage. She turned to face the man a few meters away. Kernel Jansen Debourgh, owner of the most prestigious hotel in Minerva, eyed her with interest. His business was a big resort station beside the constellation of Aquarius. He was rich- rich enough to buy the most famed stone of Magnelia. Their target for the night.

Elizabeth smiled at the guests beside her and talked– talked about anything but the weather. She hated simple conversations, especially when describing the temperature of the room. But her companions seemed to only stare at her as she flapped her mouth. How disappointing. She smiled at Jansen, waiting for him to approach her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand at her waist. Her skin which was only covered by a sheer fabric tingled at the connection. Turning around, she looked back at the handsome face of Jack Sparrow. She raised a brow and his smile widened even more.

"How beautiful you are, Madam." He looked her over and grinned, no doubt leering at the most inappropriate places.

"Yes. Thank you. You're looking fine as well." Jack smiled at the caustic retort. He knew she wouldn't bite. If there was something that set her apart from the ladies in the room then it was her defiance to boost his ego.

Elizabeth knew that fine was far away from how he looked. He was handsome. More so. He had removed his coat and the dark navy blue shirt displayed his broad shoulders and muscular arms. He's probably the best looking man in the room from what she had observed so far. He had tied his hair at the back and had removed the dreadlocks to keep it neat. And he, as much as Elizabeth could admit, had possessed a godlike face when it was removed. He's still ruggedly charming but the dangerous aura that he had had before now turned into something else. He still looked dangerous not because he wore pirate clothes but because of his striking personality. Like a devil posing as a gentleman, he made her unintentionally cautious for some reason.

"Everything's nice and smooth." He said in a conversational tone as if remarking on the place, but Elizabeth knew he meant their plan.

"Yes, and there's many interesting things here." She said and smiled at the man next to Jack. "Do you not think so, sir?"

"Yes. Of course, m'lady." The man replied, gazing at her, his statement was obviously an innuendo. If the man had knew how interesting she was, he would run at the opposite direction.

"I'm afraid this is my first time here, I don't know anything much about the place." Elizabeth said and Jack grinned at her. He couldn't help it. She had used every chance to be sleuth. And the innocent man fell for her pretension.

"If you want to know everything about this place, I would gladly assist." Jansen entered into the conversation as he approached her at last.

"Would you, really?" Elizabeth lowered her lashes and her smile turned seductive. She curved her legs in a regal pose of a sexual maiden.

"Yes, anything to please you, my beauty." Jack's eyes narrowed at the possessive endearment. Jansen had put his claim on her and with adroitness too.

"Such flaterry, my lord. I'm afraid I have to comply with your request." She placed her hand on his offered arm and walked away with him.

Jack chewed his lip and regarded the two. He took his phone from the pocket of his pants. After pressing the call button, he waited. A female voice with an Italian accent answered from the other line.

"Yes. Jack?"

"Make it fast."

"Yes, yes."

Jack ended the call and walked to the opposite direction.

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, I'm really sorry if I changed the story. But I hope this is better. I had some difficulty in arranging the flow of the story if I had to make many flashbacks. I'm afraid that it will only confuse the readers, that's why I replaced the first chapter.

In my original story, Elizabeth lost her memory about the fountain because the 11th goddess cursed her. The goddess was a previous lover of Jones. She's intending to seduce William just for 's why she removed her memory and William's too.

In my current story: William's missing. He'll appear in the later chapters. Elizabeth didn't lose her memory. Possible E/W pairing. And J/A pairing. But of course this is a major SPARRABETH.

How you enjoy.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for my story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Second chapter, continuation of the ball. I realized there's so many errors in the previous chapter, but I'll be working on it. I guess writing a story in my phone isn't nice when there's auto correct. They just ruin everything.

Read and Review loves!

.

.

.

...

**Chapter two**

Elizabeth Swann. Heiress to the Swann's holding. She was an exquisite rose full of many thorns. She was labelled Cold Winter because of her habit of being cold and distant when she doesn't want to be approached. Many men have tried to thaw her out of that shell by showering her compliments. Right now, however, cold was no where near those descriptions. She felt her ire rose up a knotch. And she was desperately trying to keep her hands from drawing blood on the marbled floor.

Elizabeth wanted Kernel Jansen bleeding over the cold tiles. She wanted to gnash something. Maybe the head of Jansen would be a good object since he's the reason why she felt decidedly vicious. The man did nothing but leer at her with his lewd eyes. He talked about nothing but his riches in both looks and properties that neither interest her nor impress her.

"Vain creatures." She muttered under her breath as she walked beside him.

"Did you say something, my love?" Elizabeth's lips settled on a grim line before her expression turned doeyed. She was plastering fake smiles for half an hour. It's definitely straining her nerves.

"I have a secret gallery–" Jansen stated as they walked. Elizabeth glanced at him, digesting his words with ruthless determination of a spy.

"A gallery, m'lord?" She latched onto the topic quickly, hoping it was the information they were seeking.

Jansen smiled at her as they stopped beside the refreshments table. "Yes, I have many collections, m'dear." He handed her a drink of champagne.

"Of what sort?" Elizabeth said, accepting the glass.

"Many. Statues, paintings, gold and everything." He took a glass of his own; the clear liquid sloshed against the edge as he played with the stem of the glass.

"I heard you discovered a treasure mine." Elizabeth watched him watch her. His eyes were too aristocratic. There was too much conceit in those gray blue eyes.

"Indeed, I have." He said but changed the topic, "Tell me something about yourself, my dear."

Elizabeth nearly cursed out loud. She had thought it impossible to meet a man more infuriating than Jack Sparrow, but it seemed there was a better candidate for her target shooting after all.

"What do you want to know, my lord?" Jansen smiled at her. The conceited wretch. She knew he was not from royalty but he looked like he expected her to sing his praises. And she did already that for half an hour. She'll lose her patience and shoot him if she have to do more than that for another half. Oh, she forgot she doesn't have a gun. Curse the dress.

"Where do you live?" Elizabeth blinked swiftly then hid her suprise behind a lazy smile. "Why, my Lord? Would you pay me a visit?" It's rue that the perspective of people on propriety was less strict now that they've reached the liberty to do whatever they would like to do. But.. Should she say that she lives with the wealthiest and most handsome man in the entire universe? It seemed tempting enough just to say that he's not the only man alive who owned a gallery or a mansion or whatever he seemed to possess.

Jack owned galleries and more than that. He had aquariums that covered an entire floor, ancient weapons dating a thousand years old, treasures from different planets, a menagerie for his pet tiger, and a library half the size of a football field. And she lived with him because they had a mission to finish, a curse to end, and not because he's ten times more rich than Croesus. And that made Jansen's wealth like a dirt in the mud.

"I live anywhere I want." She shrugged in a dismissive gesture.

"So it is true." Jansen eyed her with a knowing smile. Elizabeth instantly became tensed but quickly covered it with a false smile of her own, giving him the impression that she knows what he was talking about. "What do you think is true, my Lord?"

"You." He gestured to her with the glass of champagne.

"Me?" She prompted, already feeling impatient.

"Let's say I heard certain rumors about you, my dear." He pushed away from the table. She heard the orchestra start before he bowed with his hand outstretched. "Would you do me the honor, my lady Winter."

She wanted to refuse and be extra cold just for him, but it was neither the right time nor the right place to make a scene.

"With pleasure." She bowed and placed her hand in his.

...

Jack Sparrow leaned against the wall of the second floor of the drawing room. Everyone started to dance as the orchestra began a soft lively tune. He crossed his legs and watched Jansen as he pulled Elizabeth in the middle of the swirling dancers. The biggest chandelier was above them, making the pair the center of attention. Every paparazzis would take pictures of the two and every media journalists would no doubt spin the most absurd gossips.

Jack watched the graceful movements of Elizabeth as she glided in Jansen's arms and he tried, in a futile effort, not to remember a different time when the prim Mrs. Turner had danced. He knew those legs could make any man lose their wits. He had her dancing, swaying to an upright beat of a seductive tune. He had dared her, challenged her, even bribed her that if she managed to dance for ten minutes then he would allow her to braid his hair into dreadlocks. And the woman had accepted the challenge with the finesse of a true king and the seriousness of a gamer who intented to win.

Their ten minutes turned a minute longer and another and another until no one paid attention to the clock anymore. She had copied the movements of the erotic dancers around them and then he had realized that it was a dreadful mistake when it was already too late. She moved like a goddess and he felt like a helpless victim in his own web.

Next thing he knew, they ended up making love behind the stairs. He had her pinned against the wall with her dress ripped up in places.

"Jack." Jack opened his eyes and felt his phone vibrating in his pants. He turned around and saw a dark figure behind the window. He took the phone from his pockets and pressed the answer button. "What is it, love?"

"I can't find it." The caller replied in Italian.

"What do you mean you can't find it?"

"It's not here. The stone's not here."

"Bugger."

"Where's Lizzie?"

"Dancing with our quarry." Jack glanced at the ballroom and saw the two was already gone. "Bugger."

"Bugger what?"

"They're gone." Jack ended the call after instructing Angelica to ready their ship. Then he quickly went down the stairs, searching for Elizabeth's tall figure among the crowd. She was no where to be seen. "Bugger."

He walked past the dancers and through the nearest door. Then he heard a loud crash from the hallway– however he didn't know which of the four hallways the sound came from because it echoed and bounced against the walls and the music from the orchestra made it quite difficult to guess.

Cursing under his breath, Jack took the compass from the back pocket of his pants. He quickly flicked his hand as the lid opened. The arrow was already pointing at his right. He started running as fast as his legs could manage. He turned a corner and was already running past the inner gardens when two masked men jumped from the second floor windows, holding a gun.

"Bloody hell. Can't you see I'm in a hurry?" He dropped his shoulders in dismay before the man fired at him. The bullet came rioting towards him and was about to pierce his chest when it stopped and bounced off.

"Sorry, gents, did I ruin the party?" He smirked and ducked as the two fired at him. He rolled down the floor, quickly taking the knives strapped against his legs before throwing it with precision. The knives struck the throats of the masked men then it spinned, cutting their heads off in one slice.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted as she leaned over the window where the masked bandits broke through. "They took Jansen!"

"Oh, bugger." He took the stairs two at a time. Elizabeth was already running across the hallway, holding her arms across her chest; the straps of her dress was ripped.

"Wait, Lizzie."

"What? We don't have much time!" She shouted and was about to ran again when Jack practically pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him wearing a black sleeveless undershirt. He tossed the garment at her.

"Quick." He said and ran ahead of her. Elizabeth wriggled her arms through his shirt and kicked the dress away as it fell around her feet. The shirt tails reached the top of her knees and she must admit she felt more comfortable in his shirt than the damned dress.

They reached the fire exit and saw the unconscious body of Jansen being thrown over the rails of the emergency stairs. "They'll break his bones." She said in outrage.

"They don't particularly care as long as he's breathing." Jack said in between pants.

"Who are they?"

"Beckett's lapdogs." Jack said as they reached the last steps.

"Georgham?" Elizabeth said breathlessly as she ran after him.

"Aye. Don't you remember little Cutler? He inherited the infamous height." Jack said as he pulled his belt from the belt holes of his pants. Elizabeth had to hold her stomach to keep from laughing. Leave it to Jack Sparrow to have humor in the middle of a dangerous situation.

"Here goes nothing." He pressed a button on the buckle and the belt hardened into a long stick. He pressed another button before he threw it at the nearest man. The belt looped around his legs making him stumble forward against the back of the man holding Jansen.

"Angelica!" Elizabeth exclaimed as a black limousine swerved and stopped in front of the masked men. The doors of the limousine automatically opened. "You two hurry! We've got a pest in our tails." She nodded to another black sports car driving towards them.

Elizabeth went inside as Jack carried Jansen over his shoulder. "Give Beckett my regards." He waved at the masked men before closing the door.

"Increadible. Do you have to do that all the time?" Angelica said as she lifted them off the ground.

"Just being nice to our favorite rival, love." He said and deposited Jansen at the opposite seat. Elizabeth snorted. "I'm impressed he's still unconscious after all that." She looked at Jack and her eyes wavered as her vision started to blur. "They shot him with a sleep tonic.." Elizabeth shook her head, fighting the dizziness.

"Elizabeth." Jack grasped her shoulders as she leaned heavily against him.

"Check her." Angelica said as she looked at them through the front mirror of the car. Elizabeth made a weak incoherent sound of protest when Jack pulled the shirt over her stomach, exposing her thighs and the white lace of her underwear. There was no wound except a purple line across the side of her waist. The bullet must have grazed her before it reached Jansen.

"Just a small amount." He scooped her up in his arms and on his lap before he looked at Angelica and said, "Beckett's a damned strategist through and through. He must have known we'll be after the stone that's why he wanted Jansen unconscious for a long time in case we broke his plans. He got the cure to the tonic I'm sure."

"So there's no way we could wake him up?" Angelica asked then cursed as she glanced at the side mirror. A black jet appeared behind.

"We'll try Barbossa. He's the only one among us who's obsessed with frogs and poisions and other things that has a foul odor." He hardened his hold on Elizabeth when the car abruptly turned. He was instantly thrown at the far side; his body slamming against the door. "Oi."

"You'll thank me later if we came out of this alive." Angelica pressed a green button. She grinned and pressed a red button. Several missiles came out of the front of the car. It reached the jet in a matter of seconds as it exploded while a big cloud of smoke enveloped the ship.

She glanced back at Jack with a smirk.

"Thanks." He said, grumbling under his breath.

...

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Where do you think Jack's compass points to? Is it Elizabeth or something else? And what of Georgham Beckett? What do you think about him inheriting his great great greatest grandfather's height? And Elizabeth and Jack's mysterious relationship? William's whereabouts will be coming up next. Stay tuned! :)

Thank you so much for the reviews!


End file.
